The Wind Waker: MY WAY!
by Lover-Of-Lemons
Summary: Link feeps falling off ledges, Aryll has turned evil, and, well, I’m not gonna spoil the rest!Rated PG13 for language and some situations in later chapters.
1. In the Beginning

The Wind Waker: MY WAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Description: Link keeps falling off ledges, Aryll has turned evil, and, well, I'm not gonna spoil the rest!

--------------------------------------------

"Big Broootheerrr!!!!!!!?" Aryll was looking for her brother, link. "Get down here right now you asshole!" She yelled at him, once she has found him on the watchtower, asleep.

"Ugnnnnnn…. No mommy… I don't wanna go to school…" he moaned, still asleep. "WAKE UP!" Aryll screamed in his ear, causing hip to jump.

"Whaddaya want?!" He asked. " It's your birthday, pea brain! Here! Try it out!" She said handing him her telescope.

"Ohhh! Lookie at the post box!" She said, pointing out the post box. Link leaned over the edge looking at the post box. Aryll tip toed behind him and pushed him over the edge. " AAAHHHH!!!!" He yelled while falling.

" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He heard Aryll yell. Link climbed up onto the dock thing, then started to climb the ladder back up again. But when he got to the top…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahaha! I am evil! I left a cliffhanger! What is a muse anyways? I want to know! Well this is my first try at fanfics, So sorry if it is really crappy! Oh well! R&R please! Sorry it was so short!

----Shadow----


	2. The Cute Girl

Reviews: Thankies! I think it is good for my first try too!

Navi: Hi everyone! I'm the new disclaimer person!

Shadow: ::turns navi into a talking gerbil with blue wings:: 

Shadow: Navi, say the discaimer!

Navi: Okies! Shadow doesn't own the legend of Zelda games, characters, ect. ect. But if she did, things would be very yaoish (is that a word?)

Shadow: Thank you navi, now, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------

When link got to the top of the ladder, he saw that his sister had returned to normal. "Hey big brother! Grandma wants you!" Aryll said, a cheery tone in her voice. So, obviously, link went back to the house.

When he got home, he climbed the ladder to find his grandmother holding a…. dress? Yeah! A green dress! (A/n A.K.A. tunic) "link, here, it's your birthday present." The old lady said. "I am NOT wearing that, that, THAT THING!" Yelled link, then he darted towards the door. "Tell Aryll I wish to talk to her!!" Grandma yelled at him before he left the house. "Whatever!" Link yelled back, as the door slammed shut behind him as he ran to the watchtower.

Once he got to the top of the watchtower he was going to tell aryll that grandma wanted her, but she spoke first. "Hey, Link!" she said." What is that?" She asked, pointing to a large black dot in the sky. " I'll check it out." Link said bringing out his telescope.

"What is it big brother?" she asked. " I… It's a giant bird! And she dropped a really cute girl into the forest on the summit!" Once he realized what he had said, he turned red." Oh, yeah, grandma wants you.

While they walked home, link stopped off at orca's house to borrow one of his swords, just in case there were monsters in the forest.

Once he got the sword, he made his way to the summit, but fell through the stupid hole in the bridge. Then he made his way up again, making sure to jump over the hole this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Until next time!

I made this one longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter.

-----Shadow-----


	3. meh XD

Navi: Well, I'm back to being a faerie! YAY! Shadow does not own the Zelda games, characters, or wind waker, but she just got a new ocarina! She is really good too, she also owns this story!

Shadow: Thank you navi. On wit da story! MWAH!

-

Once link had gotten into the forest, he made his way to the really cute girl, fighting a few monsters on the way, once he got there though, he got her down very carefully, so she would stay asleep, but she woke up.

"Huh? Wha?…. who are you?…" she asked sleepily. " I'm link. Who are you?" Link asked back. "I'm tetra, leader of my pirate ship."

Link leaned down, ready to kiss her, when a big buff pirate came barging in, and they both blushed. "MISS TETRA! MISS TETRA! Oh, thank the goddesses you are all right! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd been…" He got cut off when tetra got out of links grasp and said, "Well, wasn't that nice of that featherbrain." She scoffed.

There was an awkward silence, then tetra said "Well? Lets kick that fat birds ass!"

Tetra began walking towards the exit, when link grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait, you there," Said link to the buff pirate, "leave the cave, I wish to talk to her." Link said sternly, glaring at the pirate.

The pirate left, and link pulled tetra to the other end of the woods. "What is it…. uhh…. Link, was it?" She asked, obviously slightly scared. Then, very unexpectedly, link pulled tetra up and kissed her, square on the lips……

-

Heh, LIKE IT? It is just over a page long, and I got this up by Valentines Day! KWEEEEE! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I LOVE YOU! jumps on a random reviewer erm… no, Actually, I don't, hehe!

Thanks TACO! You are my new best friend besides my boifriend! Mwah! XD Cliffhanger…sort of…

-Shadow-


End file.
